Could Never Deny
by Vaydric
Summary: ONESHOT: Itachi could never deny the pale-eyed man anything, But luckily he's not the only one struggling with saying no to thier bright-eyed companion. It must be an Uchiha weakness, the one and only. ItaNeji SasuNaru Oneshot


He could never deny those pearly-lilac white orbs anything; He often reasoned to himself that it was merely the Byakugan that could pierce through his soul, but he knew better than to convince himself of something so untrue.

Is it a weakness, if it's admitted? If so, then he should look away from the beautiful man in front of him or admit defeat, because he felt like he was about to let out an explosion of feelings and lovey-dovey-crap.

But he couldn't deny those lilac jewels, much less look away.

"_Itachi…"_

He shivered slightly as the deep velvet voice spoke his name, rolling it off of his elegant tongue. Oh, how he wished he could have this man say his name again and again, until it was like a mantra, or love song; which sounded more fitting to him. He looked over the man, allowing his eyes to roam down the tall elegant frame of his companion, noticing the way his dark brown locks reached far down past his waist when he sat, unlike when he stood and it only reached the small of his back. He wondered if the strands were as silky as they looked, if they cascaded around his body when he took it out of its low ponytail, and if they stuck to his slightly toned body when they were wet. He wondered if the brunette wore it in a low ponytail because he had taken to doing that with his own raven locks, which were only to his waist.

He longed to reach over and pick up the of the two stray strands that always seemed to hang in front of his face, out of pattern with the others, and run it through his fingers; let it fall back against the brunettes chest before he would run his hand across afore-mentioned chest and pick up the other strand, holding it again and leaning over to see if it had a smell as intoxicating as the man who possessed such magnificent hair that-

"_Itachi?"_

He heard his name a second time, closing his eyes in slight bliss at the name being repeated. But missed those gracious eyes immediately and snapped open his own obsidian orbs.  
><em>'So close, my love. So close to a song' <em>He mused, tilting his head to observe the man across the café table from him, he realised the man was sat with the chair tucked in and hands folded close to his chest, Slightly smirking he thought of the delectable song again, and what those hands could do when put to use.

Incredible movements of the man's plump lips and slow, teasing motions with a tongue told him the pearl-eyed man was talking. He saw a confused look on the man's face, his elegant brows furrowed in worry. He felt himself swoon and realised why it was this man got so much attention from women, and realised that the man was, in fact, _worried about him_.  
>'<em>A simple feeling of confusion when conversation stops, is all.'<em> He told himself, but wanted it to be so much more. He wanted this man to worry about him when he said he was out with friends, to feel jealousy when he spoke to others in an intimate way, to make him feel like mush when his own onyx eyes met the snowy ones, and to feel this sudden onslaught of feelings when simple gestures are exchanged; like he felt towards the brunette every time he was mentioned, seen or thought of.

He was sure he had gone through torture more pleasant than this.

"-chi?"

He realised that he had been lost in thought, such weakness, Uchiha's were trained to not be distracted, let alone by a damn pretty-boy!

He noticed the brunette shudder and back into the chair he sat in, flinching violently when Itachi focused his eyes on him. Itachi hadn't realised he had been wearing a cold look, until he receded into the chair.

Sudden feelings of, what was this? Was this regret? Remorse? Invaded Itachi's mind and he couldn't stop his eyes from softening at the brunette, a silent apology for the unconsciously harsh look.

"Was it you were saying?" He asked, trying to move forward from such deep thoughts and avoid further frightening the object of his desires. He listened to the man's voice, hardly noticing the words themselves as they slid from such a well-designed and picturesque mouth.

He felt something small and gentle touch his foot softly, moving around his toes and up towards his crossed ankles, travelling up the left side of his leg all the way up to his calf before moving slowly and sensually back down to circle his foot again, before continuing up his right leg.

He looked up from the owner of the foot's mouth, still talking, to his face. He noticed the way he wasn't looking at his own face anymore, and the slight blush adorning his face.

He smirked, was this an advance on him? If so, he thanked every single entity he could think of: God, Jesus, Allah, Buddha, Deidara, Even his father; he was in no place to be picky!

He returned the gesture and moved his eyes back to the mouth of his footsie-partner, watching it falter slightly as his foot raced past the brunettes and towards the back of the Hyuga's Calf, making its way up towards the back of his knee. The lips hung slightly open mid-sentence, '_Fantastic'_ he thought.

He moved his hands from his lap and placed on the table, moving it slightly towards the white-eyed man's own which still sat folded close to his chest. He stopped it a few inches from Neji's and leaned back in his chair slightly, that wasn't tucked in as far as Nejis, so he could look better at Neji's reactions. He let his other hand hold up his head as he tipped it slightly and played with his lips; pulling on them with his teeth, knowing that if he looked as good and the brunette when he chewed his lips, he would achieve more than a game of footsie.

He saw the dark-haired boy's mouth twitch and then snap shut_. 'No more talking, apparently.'_ He thought, although he didn't mind so much as he heard laboured breath coming from the Hyuga's nose. This boy was sensitive, he realized, he must never have had someone do this to him.

Neji ducked his head a little, cursing in his head that his hair was up since it didn't cover his face like he wanted it to. Should he say something? Or would it be awkward to discuss the weather or something while _The_ Itachi Uchiha's leg was massaging the back of his knee?

He sat still for a moment, pondering what he should do. He flicked his head to the side to check for anyone he knew, looking out of the cafes window and seeing only seven or eight people, but he supposed that most were locked away inside in the warm on this cold autumn afternoon.

He turned to his left, checking the cafe itself and finding it completely bare, even the counter was empty.

Itachi observed the man's behaviour and chuckled deep in his throat at how nervous the brunette was getting.

Nejis head snapped back to him at the sound of laughter- it was so beautiful, he had never heard Itachi laugh before, even if it was a mere chuckle at his nervous tendencies. It was so full of emotion, unlike most of Itachi. He locked his pale eyes onto black ones and searched for any mocking, just to check if Itachi was merely playing with him.

And what he found was pure, intense longing. He shuddered from the power of the gaze, far less terrifying then the previous gaze that sent him back several paces. But at the same time, it was just as effective, he felt his knees go weak, and a sense of relief that he was sat down.

Itachi moved his hand forward a bit and bent over the table, he received the reaction he hoped for as Neji's eyes shot to his hand then back to his eyes.

"So nervous, Neji, Why is that?"  
>He saw Neji's adams apple lift up over his high collar and back down in an intense gulp.<p>

"Surely you've had girls all-over you before, being so attractive?" He smirked at the obvious flirtatious side to his question, hoping it made that beautiful blush appear on Neji's face again.

It did. And God, what a beautiful blush it was.

"I… I urr… Don't really-"

"Come come now Neji," His smirk widened, Neji was so shy and innocent; he wondered if he really didn't get as much attention as he had originally thought. He had seen the brunette lugging around tonnes of cards and chocolate on Valentine's Day, not as much as his little brother though. He didn't get much that year, having scowled at any approaching woman and men and directing the more persistent towards his brother (because he's such a lovely big brother sometimes), and he had seen one or two girls come up to the brunette with mistletoe at Christmas.

"No, really I tend not to… um… well…"

Itachi flicked his eyebrows up as a message to continue, intrigued.

Neji's head flicked side to side as he tried to find something to look at. In a bold moment of pure impulse Itachi reached his hand, that was holding his head, up over to Neji's cheek and held up his head, marvelling at how soft the skins was- better than it looked, hardly any flaws, firm and slightly warm from his blush.

Neji's eyes were flicking violently all over Itachi's face, not knowing where to land. Itachi's remained on the pearly-orbs, watching them scan and finally click onto his own obsidian eyes.

Unsure of what was happening, Neji leaned slightly into the palm, still keeping the eye contact. Itachi made a decision. He wasn't going to move first, Neji would have to drive him to the brink of insanity before he acts. Although, he was always pretty close in the brunettes presence.

They sat for a moment, exchanging silent words and wishes.

After 5 intense minutes, Neji knew Itachi was waiting for him. His leg had been constantly stroked by Itachi's the entire time, slowly and sensually.

He moved his head slightly along Itachi's long, large and graceful hand, towards his surprisingly warm fingertips, and for a moment Itachi panicked that he was going to leave.

He was pleasantly, far _too _pleasantly, surprised as Neji's soft pink lips brushed his palm, his fingertips touching the brunette's ears slightly.

Neji planted soft, shy kisses on his palm, becoming braver and moving his lips all around Itachi's hand.

Itachi thought he was going to moan as Neji's tongue sneaked out to lap slightly at his palm, he knew that the expression on his face must be desperate; he couldn't relax his muscles if his life depended on it. Neji kept his pale eyes locked onto his and he couldn't decide whether to look at them or at Neji's tongue, violently flicking as Neji's had previously when- _What the HELL was he doing?_

Neji's face had turned completely towards Itachi's hand, his eyelids falling half-mast as he continued to look into Ravens onyx eyes. Itachi felt the broad strokes of the brunettes tongue and the slight nipping and tweaking of his teeth.

Itachi tried to gather his thoughts; _'Calm, containment, peace, tranquil, composed, Uchi- IS HE?'_

Itachi's eyes snapped open, he wasn't even aware he had closed them, and looked over at Neji, who was _sucking_ his long pale index finger. He had never seen a scene so erotic in his life as Neji's mouth moved up his finger, letting it slide out of his mouth with a pop before biting slightly at the tip. Itachi shifted in his seat, finding his jeans too tight all of a sudden, and Neji took this as a sign to go further.

He put his mouth around the nail of Itachi's finger, and _sucked_. He alternated between sucking and biting the tip of the raven's finger. He noticed how Itachi's foot had stopped moving and was now wrapped, joined by the other, around his legs. He could feel his cheeks going through every shade of red known to man but decided if he was in this deep he might as well finish with a bang.

He decided to go for the kill and put Itachi's finger fully into his mouth and made sure to touch the long digit on the back of his throat, and hollowed his cheeks slightly at the rate he was sucking. He felt his own harness aching in his loose trousers and hoped it wasn't as obvious as it felt.

Itachi, however, couldn't care less about the show he was putting on. He threw caution to the wind and _moaned._ He, Itachi Uchiha; prodigy and stoic ex-criminal, was moaning! In public no less!

Neji had barely a second to comprehend that the fingers had been removed before strong arms threw him over a hard, toned shoulder.  
>Itachi had never experienced this before, he had freaking <em>moaned<em> for this man, so now; he was never allowed to leave.

As Neji was placed on the floor somewhere, where he had no idea- he didn't even realise that Itachi had been running- he was pressed against what felt like a door by a strong wide chest, he looked up to see Itachi, far taller than him now that they were so close, pressing him against the door of the ravens house in the Uchiha compound, resting his head on the wood above his own and looking down at him, one hand next to his head and the other behind his back undoing Neji's hair tie that was keeping the brunette hair that had been teasing him for months away from him. He ran his hand through the hair, it was so much softer than he could have ever had imagined, and he had _imagined._

"Finally, Neji, you wouldn't believe the wait I've had" He said before connecting his and Neji's lips after such a long delay, he marvelled at the softness of Neji's lips, and wondered who had touched them before for them to be so soft; but cut of his thoughts immediately, it didn't matter who had been here before, because no-one was ever going to be here again. If Neji didn't want to be with Itachi forever now, he would after this night. No one will be able to top it, after all the dawdling and waiting Itachi had done; he was going to let it _all _out tonight. And Neji was going to _Love_ it.

He dragged Neji's lip through his teeth as he unlocked his door with the hand not in the brunette's hair. He plunged his tongue into the cavern of Neji's mouth as he spun him around and slammed the pale-eyed man against the now closed front door.

Neji was going to _love _this, _and so was he._

* * *

><p>Sasuke lay on the sofa, a pillow covering his head as he lay face down on a blonde boys lap, cursing as screams echoed through the entire house.<p>

It was a _big_ house.

"How are they still going? It's been hours!" he screamed, slightly muffled by the pillow and the fact he was face down, and the shrieks coming from Itachi's bedroom. He was pretty sure it was Neji he saw his brother dragging him up the stairs, hardly stopping to breathe or walk normally, but the squeals and cries he heard were almost as high pitched as when his and Itachi's many hoards of pre-teen girls screamed from the front porch.

"It's ok Sasuke-teme, Give it a little while and they will wear themselves out…remember when we first got together? You wouldn't let me leave the bedroom for three days! It's clearly an Uchiha thing."

"Thanks dobe, if I'm like Itachi then you're like Neji, you do scream as loud as him anyway." Sasuke smirked into his lovers lap, before violently flinching (and from what he could tell, Naruto did too) at a particularly loud wail, apparently from Neji, they are never going to be able to look at the brunette again; Let alone Itachi for _doing_ things that make Neji _produce_ noises like that.

"I'm not like Neji at all! You're the one who-"

_"-No, no more Itachi! I can't take it! No-Ahh!"_ came a slightly lowered call from upstairs, followed by a long, inaudible strain of curses, moans, gasps and what sounded like chuckling. Sasuke lips pulled in the corners; maybe he was like his brother.

Scream, creak, scream, creak, scream, creak-

"Can we go out Sasuke?" Naruto practically shouted over the screeches of the bed moving across the floor and the headboard hitting the wall. And Neji.

"…Good idea."

"Can we have-"

"No."

"please, come one, you wanted to leave too."

"No, no ramen Naruto."

"Fine, maybe I'll go see if Itachi needs any help up ther-"

"Ok. But only once."

"Yay!" Naruto gave his lover a quick, but bone-crushing hug and ran through the door, moving fast towards his favourite ramen shop, seeming unconcerned by the cold autumn weather outside.

Sasuke smirked, he and his brother are a little similar, he supposed as he grabbed his and his blonde Dobe's coats, they were both happy now anyway, and managed to make the most stubborn men turn into begging piles of mush.

"Come on Teme! I want my ramen!"

"Yes, Dobe!"

Oh, and they were both pretty big suckers for their _hard-to-get_ and _waited-so-long-for_ partners, what could he say? He could never deny those azure orbs anything.


End file.
